Second Chance
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Principal Figgins has hired a new Co-Director for the beloved glee club.But it's not just any new director,its Jesse St. James, who is determined to not only bring down Vocal Adrenaline but to win a second chance  with the whole club, including Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

Summary: New Directions come back from their holiday break, all amped about the upcoming Regional's, to find out Principal Figgins has hired a new Co-Director for the beloved glee club. But it's not just any new director, its Jesse St. James, who is determined to not only bring down Vocal Adrenaline but to win a second chance with the whole club, including Rachel, who along with a new look has a surprisingly standoffish new attitude.

_Chapter One_

Rachel sat in the upper left corner of the choir room, in one of the many new outfits her dads' money had bought for her over the break, crocheting. She decided to change her wardrobe over break so her dads' lent her one of their credit cards and with the help of Kurt, who was still surprisingly nice to her, and his new potential beau, Blaine, her style of choice had gone childishly cute to mature a beautiful in the matter of hours. But her transformation didn't stop there. Blaine had insisted on a new hair style to go with the new look complete with low, and high, lights completely on him. So now her hair fell just below her shoulders with red low lights and caramel high lights that "did wonders to her complexion," as her two gay friends put it.

She felt rather than saw someone enter the room, but opted not to look up from the scarf she was currently working on. She was guessing it was just the new co-director Mr. Schuester had warned the members about through notes sent to them throughout the school day. She could care less. Along with the new style, Rachel had decided to change her attitude a little. Not a lot though; she was to going to be the talented obnoxious girl she always was, she just wasn't going to flaunt it as much and she was going to pass on some solos so others would have a chance to shine. Her teammates were going to be shocked by all the changes but since her break up with Finn she needed a change and that is what she, and everyone else, would get.

* * *

Jesse stood frozen by the piano. He knew Rachel was probably going to be one of the first of the club members, if not the first, to be in the choir room but he had not expected her to beat Mr. Schue or himself there nor did he expect her new style. Before her style had been cute but childish but now her clothing choice and hair style made her absolutely stunning. He hadn't even known it was her at first. It wasn't until her facial features were clear that he had recognized her.

His attention turned as the other members entered the room, most snickering upon seeing him. He dodged a bullet when both Finn and Puck entered the room with his new "partner" knowing that if the teacher hadn't been there, he would be one the ground with the two unloading on him. As it was the two were sending him dagger filled glares.

* * *

Angry mummers were what filled the room as Mr. Schuester tried to call the room to order. Finn sat as far from Rachel as possible even with Jesse here and his urge to protect her raging inside him he couldn't bring himself to go near her.

He glanced over in her direction. Puck had chosen to sit in front of her and Quinn was on her right, Sam next to her. The whole club seemed to have moved in closer to her finding the need to protect their obnoxious co-captain from someone who had once hurt her. Even Sam got the vibe that this new "co-director" was not to get too close to Rachel.

All day Finn had tried to get used to her new look. He had no idea why she had changed it all, he loved how she had dressed, it made her her.

His attention was drawn back to the front of the room when he noticed Jesse shift uncomfortably as Mr. Schue tried to calm the room once more. _Good, _he thought,_ you deserve to be as uncomfortable as possible.

* * *

_

Quinn didn't understand why, but as soon as she saw Jesse St. James in the choir room, she felt a need to protect Rachel. She had never been too fond of the girl, but she knew the newly single girl was still fragile from her most recent break up and the thought of her hurting even more didn't set well with her. She caught Puck's eye as he entered the room and nodded slightly.

"Come on, Sam," she whispered to her current beau, "Let's go sit next to Rachel. She'll need some support today." She pulled Sam over to the seats next to Rachel as Puck moved to sit in front of the girl in question. She saw Finn glance over their way and glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice the hateful look from his ex. _This is all your fault,_ she thought bitterly toward him as she turned toward Rachel, who still hadn't looked up from her craft, and gently touched her arm.

"Rachel?" she whispered grabbing her attention.

* * *

Rachel looked up surprised to see Quinn sitting next to her. She set the craft aside and glanced around the room finally noticing it was full of her fellow glee club members. She glanced toward the piano, where Mr. Shue usual stood at the beginning of every rehearsal and froze when she saw who was standing next to him.

"Jesse?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rachel didn't know how long she sat there frozen, but a sudden vibration in her back pocket jolted her out of her state of shock. Tears flooded her eyes as she read the text from her dad, Leroy. Quickly, she gathered her things and headed toward the door, not meeting anyone's eyes. She made it to the piano when Jesse's reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"Let me explain," he begged softly, obviously thinking she was leaving because of him. She met his eyes briefly before yanking her arm from his grasp.

"This has nothing to do with you, Jesse," she replied just as softly, still holding back tears. "Daddy's in the hospital."

She didn't wait for his reaction, knowing no one else heard, she rushed out of the room.

* * *

Jesse stood there shocked that she would share this information with him. He didn't get a chance to ponder long as to why she would because Finn had risen from his seat.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded, his voice rising to a yell as he got into his new director's face.

"Nothing that would have upset her," he replied, keeping his cool all the while trying to keep himself from running after the young girl that still held his heart. He turned to Mr. Schuester hoping that he would see reason. "Someone texted some information that upset. She needed to get out of her but she is probably in no condition to drive herself anywhere. However, the other members still need to be familiarize with the new music. I am sure you can do that better without me here. Therefore, I suggest, that I go explain to Rachel my purpose here and that I have no intentions to harm this club again. And that I fully intend on bringing Vocal Adrenaline, along with their new director, down."

"Fine," Mr. Schue agreed uneasily, "Go. Finn I think it would be best if you sat back down."

"You can't seriously be letting him go after her," Fin exclaimed. "He'll only hurt her again."

"I think you lost your say in this when you broke up with her, Finn," Quinn said as she stood. "As much as I hate to admit, Jesse has a better chance at calming her than you do. After all, you're the reason she's changing herself anyway. You broke her heart; she decided she needed a change. Basic moving on stage one. She got your message Finn, now let her move on. Go, Jesse, before I change my mind and let Sam and Puck beat you to a pulp."

Jesse didn't let another moment pass. He nodded and took off, praying with all his soul she hadn't already taken off.

* * *

Rachel dug frantically in purse trying to find her car keys. She had to get to the hospital. She didn't have time to search for those darn things.

Her knees buckled in as sobs took over her body. This couldn't be happening. It had only been a few months since Burt Hummel's heart attack and her dad's text hadn't told her what had happened it had just contained four words: _Daddy's in the hospital._

"Rachel," it was just a whisper but it made her snap her head back up.

"Jesse," her voice cracked as his arms wrapped around her. She didn't know how she was even able to stand his presence but she knew she needed someone there to comfort her. "I need to get to the hospital and I cannot find my keys."

"It's okay," he whispered stroking her hair. "Let me take you. You shouldn't be driving right now anyways." Gently he lifted her into his arms; her arms wrapped around his neck with her head resting on his shoulder as silent tears rolled down her now flushed checks. It felt wonderful for her to be in his arms again, he only wished it was under better circumstances. He carried her to his car, opened the passenger side door (somehow managing to keep her in is arms), and gently placed her on the seat.

"Buckle up," he gently ordered just before shutting the door gently. He moved around the car quickly to the driver's side and quickly climbed in. Putting the keys in the ignition he quickly pulled out of McKinley High's parking lot, speeding just slightly, praying for Rachel's sake that her daddy was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The car ride to the hospital was a silent one, save the occasional sniffle from Rachel. It took all of Jesse's will power to not remove a hand from the steering wheel, find her hand, and squeeze it reassuringly. He knew that he hadn't been forgiven, not by anyone especially her, but that she needed someone to be strong for her, someone who hadn't recently broken her heart.

_What was Finn thinking? _He thought to himself. _Stop it. Stop thinking like that, _he then scolded himself. _You broke her before he did and you don't even know what happened._

He stole another glance at Rachel. He could tell she was trying to rein in her emotions; trying to put on her show face; trying desperately to be strong for her dad who probably needed her now more than ever.

As if suddenly remembering something, _or someone,_ she reached for her purse, seeming slightly surprised it was even there, and pulled out her phone. Turning it back on having, probably, turning it off after receiving the text message from her dad, he watched as she hit speed dial number six.

Briefly he wondered who she felt the need to call, but didn't have to wait long for the answer. Realization coming as Rachel breathed one word.

"Mom."

* * *

Rachel held her breathe as she waited for her mother to answer her phone. Though she wasn't the closest to Shelby, they had begun a relationship and she knew her mother would want to her about this from her.

She didn't have to wait long for her to answer as the older woman picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked sounding a little tired.

"Mom," Rachel replied, sighing in relief to her hear her voice.

"Rachel? Honey, what's wrong?" All tiredness gone instantly at the sound of her eldest daughter's (having recently adopted a baby girl herself) worried voice.

"Daddy's in the hospital. Dad sent me text to tell me just before glee rehearsal started."

"He told you in a text message? Never mind. Let me get Beth ready and I'll come get you. I don't want you driving after that news."

"I'm already on my way to the hospital. And don't worry I'm not driving. Someone else offered, as I was in absolutely no condition to."

"Okay, we'll meet you at the hospital then. Who offered to drive you?"

"Jesse..."

"Jesse? As in Jesse St. James, Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"And he's back in your life because…"

"He's the new co-director of New Directions. Principal Figgins hired him over break."

"Okay. We'll talk more about this when Beth and I get to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too, honey. See you soon."

With that Rachel closed her phone and reopened it sending the same text to her two closest friends, Kurt and Blaine. _Please meet at the hospital. My daddy's there and I don't know why. I may need you guys._

With that she turned the phone back off, closed it once more, and put it back inside her purse.

* * *

Jesse watched, out of the corner of his eye, while Rachel placed her phone back in her purse as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot. He found a parking space and had to hurry to catch up with Rachel who was out of the car before the keys were out of the ignition.

He followed her to the front desk, stood slightly behind and off to the side of her as the nurse told her where her father was, and followed her again until they reached the waiting room the nurse had directed them to. Rachel stopped just outside the room. Jesse came up beside her and watched her dad pace the floor, as was Rachel who seems frozen where she stood.

* * *

As if sensing his daughter's presence, Leroy looked toward the doorway where the pair stood. First noticing Rachel, before his gaze landed on Jesse giving the young man a slight nod before opening his arms for his daughter who rushed into them without hesitation, tears running down her face once more.

"They said he had a stroke," he whispered to her. "They haven't told me anything else."

All she did was nod as her dad held her with Jesse watching the pair, tears also silently running down his checks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kurt arrived with Blaine five minutes later. Rachel and Leroy still hadn't heard any news from any of the doctors or nurses on duty. Leroy had gone back to pacing a few minutes before his daughter's friends had arrived. Kurt scanned the room quickly for Rachel, spotting her with her head on Jesse's shoulder and, grabbing Blaine's arm, quickly made his way to his new found friend.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Kurt said venom dripping from his voice.

"Jesse drove me here, Kurt," Rachel answered, never looking up at him. "He's the new co-director of New Directions. Figgins hired him over break. And don't ask me why he agreed to the offer in the first please because he hasn't had the chance to tell me and at the moment I could care less."

Kurt couldn't believe himself. He had been so focused on the simple fact that the man who had hurt Rachel so badly was here with her that he had completely forgotten why she had asked them there in the first place. Lucky for him, Blaine hadn't forgotten.

"Any news on your father?" Blaine asked his new friend.

Rachel shook her head. "All we know is that he had a stroke. The doctors haven't told us anything else.

Blaine reached out a gently touched her arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Rach," he reassured her.

"Yeah," Kurt added sitting in the open seat next to her. "No news is good news, right?" Rachel could only nod, her head drifting back to Jesse's shoulder having lifted it while talking about her daddy, her mind blank with worry.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran drove as fast as the law allowed her to. She was silently fuming at Leroy. How could he tell Rachel that Hiram was in the hospital via text message? She thought that he cared more than that, at least when it came to Rachel.

She sighed and looked in her rearview mirror and smiled at Beth, the daughter she had adopted about nine months ago.

"Let's hope your big sissy is doing okay, okay, sweetheart?" she whispered lovingly to her baby girl before retuning her eyes to the road.

* * *

Finn closed his phone again. He had called Rachel's cell twenty times, leaving fifteen messages, trying to figure out what had made her leave glee rehearsal so suddenly. Each time his calls went straight to voice mail.

He sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed. He had been surprised when is new step-brother had chosen to side with Rachel rather than with him but was glad, now, that they had formed the friendship. Finn had known instantly that Kurt was with Rachel when her hadn't made it back to their house after school and hadn't called him to tell him he'd be late.

Finn sat at his desk and pulled his Spanish homework toward him, trying to get his mind off of Rachel. But after rereading the same line ten times, he knew that it wouldn't work. He knew he shouldn't care what had upset her. She had cheated on him and he had broken up with her because of it. Hearing her confess that she had almost lost her virginity to Puck had shattered his heart, and not just because Rachel had cheated on him but because it was with the same guy Quinn had cheated on him with.

His phone sudden buzzing pulled Finn from his thoughts.

_ Rachel is at the Hospital._

_ Hiram had a stroke._

_ Jesse, Leroy, Shelby, Blaine, and I _

_ Are already with her, just thought_

_ you'd like to know why I am so late._

_ ~K_

Finn was relieved that Kurt had thought about him even though he knew Kurt was still angry with him for hurting Rachel yet again. He was just about to walk out the door when one thought stopped him in his tracks. Would Rachel want him there?

He knew the answer before the thought had even finished forming. No. She wouldn't want him there. She was trying, for the third time, to get over him, if he showed up there, without hearing from her that her daddy was there, he knew he wouldn't receive a warm welcome, particularly not from Kurt.

He set him keys back on the table by the door, hung his coat back up in the hall closet, made his way back to his room, and tried again to focus on his school, but his mind kept wondering back to Rachel.


End file.
